Due to demographic indications, health professionals skilled in Geriatric Care will be required to meet the growth in the elderly segment of the population over the next several decades. Institutions of medical education must assume a leadership role in planning and providing for future needs. The Medical College of Wisconsin has had a long-term investment in Geriatrics and Gerontology with faculty involved in education, research, and service dating back twenty years and two administrations. In addition to having a medical student body of 200 per class, a School of Graduate Studies and nursing exists and the Institutions serves a vital role in the teaching of all allied health professions. Relationships have been formed with the University of Wisconsin-Wilwaukee for an exchange of faculty and resources, and many opportunities continue to co-exist with Marquette University. This Institution, The Medical College of Wisconsin, proposes to establish a POrogram Geriatric Education comprised of a Program Director and a select Geriatric Education Group. The Program will serve to improve the quality of existing curriculum in Geriatrics and to help foster additional research and careers in Geriatrics and Gerontology. The Institution proposes that Steven R. Gamber, M.D., Association Professor of Medicine and Physiology, serve as Program Director and be designated as Awardee for the Geriatric Medicine Academic Award of the National Institute of Aging for a duration of five years. Dr. Gambert has already established a reputation in the field and exhibits qualities of competence and leadership in Geriatric Medicine. He has a career interest in Geriatric education and research and will continue to be most welcome as the leader of our Program in Geriatric Medicine. The Institution agrees to allow Dr. Gambert the opportunity to acquire additional skills in Geriatric education and to develop curriculum in Geriatric Medicine. Described herein are plans for the development and continued growth of the curriculum in Geriatric Medicine at the Medical College of Wisconsin. Plans of both the Institution and Awardee are outlined as well as plans for continued support.